


Sweet as Cotton Candy

by squidgie



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Super Soft Birthday Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Another one of Darry's super-soft birthday parties rolled around, and Wayne tries to figure out how to tell Darry that he's sweet on him.  Then fate steps in.





	Sweet as Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



> Written for Impala_Chick's prompt: _Letterkenny, Darry/Any, A secret admirer gives Darry chocolates for his super soft birthday._. Only thing is, I went a little different with the prompt.

The brightly wrapped box had caught Wayne's eye from the moment he'd stepped back to the party and handed Darry the cupcake that he'd decorated ‘specially for him.Wayne didn't know how to tell Darry about how he felt and had taken a shot by using the pink frosting to draw a small heart and surrounded it with sprinkles to get his friend's attention.Sure it was something approaching ten-ply soft, but Wayne weren't so good with expressing himself.He almost wished it was easier like when he got chased.Hadn't had to worry about it in the past - all the pretty girls and several of the fellas in school had come to him.This whole bit of having to ask someone out, well it pert near set his teeth on edge.

And then he'd seen that package.Weren't like any of the other presents on the table.Wrappin' paper what looked like cotton candy for all the pastels it had on it.He knew everyone that brought gifts to Darry's super soft birthday party, and ain't nobody brought something like that.Somebody snuck that in.

Wayne went to investigate, covering up his interest by saying he was getting another bottle of Gus n Bru from the house.On the way, he stopped and lifted his foot to the bench seat and made like he was tying his boot.Not like anyone would believe that his boot'd come untied.Wayne was p'ticular about how things were done and done everyone known he double-tied his knots so that he didn't trip out in the field, or get it caught up in some piece of machinery.Not after that time when he was ten and got it caught in the side of the combine and fell out.His dyad nearly skinned him for it.Would have if he hadn't had to rush him to the emergency room for stitches for cuttin' his fool head wide open.

So Wayne checked, and all the little card said, in big fancy cursive letters, was "To Daryl, From <3."

“Hmmf,” Wayne said through his nose.

He squared his shoulders and looked amongst the partygoers.One pretty girl caught his eye, but she was a friend of Tanis.And she’d only been starin’ at The Ginger all night, so that was a pig he wasn’t gonna fuck.So who coulda brung it?

Wayne went back inside and grabbed a bottle of Gus n Bru.He looked out the window an watched as Dan and Katy dragged Darry to the present table and made him start opening them, and when Darry looked surprised at the candy-colored package, something turned over in the pit of Wayne's stomach.He opened the bottle and took a swig, then a second.After he wiped the back of his mouth with his hand, he walked back outside, because he knew he had to be there for his friend, even if his insides were churnin' more than the fire pit at the Letterkenny blacksmiths.

For some reason the package was still there, unopened when Wayne took his place at Darry's side."Here ya go," he said as he handed over his present."Lady at the libr'y said this's a good'n," Wayne said even as his eyes went to the other present.

“You got me a libr’y book, Wayne?”

“What the hell, Big Shoots?” Katy asked.

"Now just a cotton pickin' minute there," Wayne said.He took his eyes off the brightly colored present long enough to give Katy a what for and then turned to Darry."I just said the lady at the libr'y _said_ he’d like it.I paid good money for it.”

“Hitchhikin’.Neat,” Darry said as he picked up the ginormous book.

_Why_ did this happen to him?“No,” he said.“Darry, now listen.It’s called ‘ _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_.' It's about.Oh, I don't know, space and shit.Weren't nothing I'd like to read, but I know you like that kinda stuff, so that's why I got it."

Darry’s face lit up.“I always tried’a get this, but it was always checked out.Thanks, buddy,” he said.And then because he was super, super soft, he leaned in for a hug.Awkward, but Wayne knew it came with the friendship.Besides, he rarely got to touch Darry ‘cept in his imagination late at night.So he appreciated the squeeze.

“Take about thirty percent off there,” Wayne said to Katy as she smashed icing into Squirrelly Dan’s beard.

“Whatever, Big Shoots,” she said with one more smear.“Here,” she said after she turned and grabbed the cotton candy present.“Open this one.”

"Who's it from?" Darry asked as he ripped the watercolor paper.He stopped mid-rip and looked."Doesn't say.Just has a heart on it."

There was a pregnant pause in the conversation, then everyone laughed.“Heart on,” Darry said.

It _was_ funny.And Wayne woulda laughed if he weren’t peeved at whoever this heart woman was.

“Oh, there’s a card,” Darry said as he pulled open the box.“It’s a bunch’a chocolates and a card.‘For that special someone, something sweet for someone sweet.Happy birthday from your secret admirer.’

“Secret admirer?” Wayne asked.“Who in the tom-fuckery is it, Darry?”

“Dunno, Wayne,” Darry said.“Otherwise, it wouldn’t be a secret admirer, would it?”

Wayne watched as Darry pulled out a piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth.“Oh, it’s good. _Really_ good,” he said.“Here,” he said as he pulled out a second piece and held it out for Wayne.

But Wayne wouldn’t budge.Just stood there with his arms crossed and his eyes squinted so tight they were almost closed.“No thank-“

“Down the hatch,” Darry said, then popped the chocolate treat into Wayne’s mouth.

Wayne tried to clamp down, but that just ended with Darry’s fingers caught in his mouth.Wayne’s tongue betrayed him by licking Darry’s fingers even as it pushed the chocolate to the side.But that wasn’t his body’s only betrayal, because as sure as Wayne’s the toughest guy in Letterkenny, the sensation of Darry’s fingers in his mouth went straight to his groin.Wayne closed his eyes, and with an, “Oh, bother,” that he wished he hadn’t said out loud, he dropped his arms so that he could cover his rapidly swelling crotch.

“Someone singin’ _Oh Canada_ Big Shoots?” Darry asked.

"Like you're one to talk ‘bout that," Wayne responded.He looked around the party, then cleared his throat."Okay, everyone.Everyone, okay.So who brought this present for Darry, eh?"There were no responses."Seriously, I wanna know, who brought this here box of chocolates to my best friend, Darry?"

Everyone looked around, but nobody said a word.

“Okay, then.Darry,” Wayne said, but he said it more to the group instead of to Darry himself, “I don’t know who brought these to ya, and nobody wants ta say.Maybe they wants ta tell ya themselves, but they’re shy.I know a little somethin’ about being shy, because me, Darry.I’ve been sweet on you for a little while now, and I’ve been tryin’ to tell ya.But the thing is, when you’re crushin’ on your best friend, you don’t rightly want to mess things up, because that would mean takin’ a chance and losin’ your own happiness, but losin’ your best friend, too.And I don’t wanna do that, no sir I don’t.But I also don’t wanna go one more day without tellin’ ya how I feel.”

The party got so quiet that Wayne could hear the chickens out in the barn.That, and the swooshing sound of his heartbeat in his ears.He leaned close to Darry, and said, “I’m sorry if I made it awkward, bud.”

Darry looked at him for a long second, then a smile overtook his face.And before he could react, Darry leaned forward and kissed him.He closed his eyes and welcomed the kiss, tasting the frosting from Darry’s cupcake, and felt the little bump what was there on Darry’s upper lip.It was a chaste kiss, but that didn’t mean Wayne didn’t feel it down in his toes.

“Could never make anything awkward, Big Shoots,” Darry said as he pulled back and leaned his forehead against Wayne’s.

Wayne smiled.“I do really like ya, Little Shoots,” he said. 

Darry asked, “Wanna go inside?”

“Hard yes,” Wayne said.“But soft no, because we got all these people here for you and your super soft birthday party, bud.”

“And for the record,” Darry said as he kissed Wayne again, “I don’t care who gave me that chocolate.Only present I got this year that matters is you.”

Wayne smiled, even as he said, “Workin’ on twelve-ply soft there, bud.”

 

~*~*~

 

After the party wound down and everyone went home, Katy watched as her brother took Darry upstairs.She decided to give them some privacy, so she texted Reilly and Jonsey and said she was staying with one of them that night.And as she packed a few things, she made sure to grab the colorful squares of wrapping paper she’d bought a few weeks back.She and Dan’d been trying to get Wayne and Darry together for months, and she owed Dan a bottle of Gus n Bru because it was his idea to come up with the jealous routine.“‘bout time you fucking degens,” she said.

As if on cue, there was an “Oh, Jesus, Wayne,” that slipped from Wayne’s bedroom.So she pounded on the wall, grabbed her bag, and repeated, “‘bout fucking time,” as she slipped down the stairs and out the door.


End file.
